This Year's Love
by Pandorama
Summary: Baby Joe turns one. Kovač family fluff.


She placed the warm little body in his crib, already deep in slumber from the day's excitement. The birthday party, more a photo opportunity than anything, brightly-colored streamers and balloons adorning their living room as he'd beamed from his place of honor on the rug, surrounded by gift wrap and ribbon. Pudgy cheeks smeared with frosting, eyes wide and sparkling as they followed the activity. And then being passed round and round, cuddled, squished, pinched, kissed until his cheeks were bright red with lipstick. And then the forty-minute bath to remove the frosting and cake from every crevice he'd managed to lodge sticky gooeyness in. He'd fallen asleep on the changing table as his mother tucked him into a onesie and held him a few extra moments before setting him down. Now she peered at him, her one-year-old child, unexpected tears stinging at her eyes.

"Abby?" The warmth of his frame behind her dislodged the tears, spilling down her face.

She sniffed, wiped her tears, laughing a bit. "Sorry. I was just…" She trailed off.

"Thinking about this time last year." His arms encircled her, holding her close to his chest, protecting her as he'd been unable to one year ago. "Me too."

She grasped his hand without turning around, still focused on the little being in the crib…so perfect, so completely perfect. "I can't believe it's been a year."

He hugged her with one arm, smiling. "We made it."

"God, Luka…look at him." She sighed as a fresh batch of tears crept down her cheeks. "We almost lost him."

"But we didn't." He smiled and rested his chin atop her head carefully, arms snaking around her waist. "I knew the first time I saw him he was a fighter. Like his mommy."

She reached up to squeeze his hand gently. "You know, he's getting to look more and more like you every day. He'll be taller than me by the time he's six."

Luka laughed, a deep, rolling sound that tickled her neck as reverberations echoed through his chest. "You think? I think he looks like you." He reached down, into the crib, to stroke his son's cheek. "He has your smile. And your dark eyes."

"Hmm. True." She smiled and tilted her head to the side as she studied the sleeping child. "But he's going to have your strong jaw and your sharp features. I can tell."

"Oh, you can?" Luka spun her gently to face him. "I thought you were the one who said 'thank god he's got my nose'."

She paled. "I…I didn't…" He'd clearly been eavesdropping while she was talking to Neela at the party. Her thumb ran over the bridge of his nose, corners of her mouth twitching. "I love this nose. I just think it wouldn't suit him."

"Oh? And why is that?" He raised his eyebrows playfully, hands on her waist, backing her against the crib.

She blushed inadvertently and cast her eyes to the side, searching for an excuse. "Um…I…"

A whimper interrupted them, and she turned to see Joe blinking sleepily, clearly disturbed by the dispute in his presence. His thumb moved to his mouth, the other hand reaching up as more whimpers accentuated his irritation at being woken. Abby smiled and leaned down, grateful to have him snuggled into her arms again. His head rested on her shoulder as he squirmed happily in her grasp, eyes immediately drooping. Luka's arm encircled Abby's hips as he laid his other hand on Joe's soft, downy hair, stroking his head softly as he dropped off to sleep once again. He kissed Joe's pudgy cheek, then Abby's, who looked up at him, eyes misted over again. He chuckled. "You're not going to put him down tonight, are you?"

Her hand made slow circles on the baby's back, hips swaying slowly side-to-side as she rocked him. "Maybe just a little longer. I'll put him down once my arms fall asleep."

Joe stirred slightly, and both parents watched contentedly as his moved his thumb from his mouth, trailing a stream of drool across his mother's shirt before tucking his fist under his chin, gripping at Abby's collar. She smiled and allowed Luka to offer her a hand settling into the rocker, Joe still snuggled into her chest. "Should I check back on the two of you in awhile?"

"Oh, we'll be all right." He'd never expected to see such a maternal smile on her face, cheeks flushed, eyes never leaving the little face buried against her shoulder. Mother and child…at peace. Finally.


End file.
